Before He Cheats
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: AU. One-shot songfic. Harry's cheating on Ginny. So Ginny decides to take a little bit of revenge out on Harry. Only she didn't quite expect to find him cheating with... GWxHP and HPx?


A/N: This is something I thought up. I love this song because I really wanted to do this to my cheating ex-boyfriend. So I hope you like this.

Warning: Slash at the end, swearing, stereotyping, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not now, not ever. If I did I would be rich. I also do not own the song Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. If I did I would probably having an award.

**Before He Cheats**

Ginny growled low in her throat. Her bastard of a boyfriend was out again. At first, she hadn't thought much about it but then it became more and more frequent. Her current boyfriend Harry Potter was cheating on her and she wasn't going to sit down waiting for him to decide she was exactly what he wanted.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleach blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

Her mind cringed at the thought of him dancing with some blond bimbo. Harry obviously didn't know that it wasn't the blonds that had more fun but the redheads. She walked out of the flat and down the street heading for the bar she knew he frequented. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder catching the attention of the young man she walked by. She didn't care; she was going to show Harry exactly how she felt.

_Right now he's probably buying her_

_Some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

She would show Harry exactly how it felt to be left at home all the time while he had some fun with a girl that couldn't hold her whiskey. Course she probably should have known better, he had picked her up in a bar while she was shooting her own whiskey. It was an immediate attraction, fire and passion all in one. It was love at first sight or so she thought. She glared ahead of her as she continued on towards her revenge.

_Right now, he's behind her _

_With a pool-stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know..._

Ginny glanced to the side of her, stopping noticing a small sports shop. She smirked as she walked inside. She went straight for the baseball bats, her eyes scanned the selection before grabbing one with the writing _Louisville_ in black letters. She smirked, walking towards the cashier. The young man behind the counter smiled at her as she paid for the bat. Her mind had started to formulate a plan of revenge.

_That I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

She smiled; she hated his red sports car. He loved it though and she knew it would kill him to see it in the condition she was going to put it in. She passed by the door to the bar, hearing a girl singing karaoke to Shania Twain and doing a really bad job of it. She could almost picture that girl being the one Harry Potter had chosen to cheat with. She shook her head trying to clear her head. That didn't seem to work very well but she could see the little sports car come into view. She pulled the baseball bat out of the bag as she walked up to it. She took a swing at the headlight, smashing it loudly.

_Right now, she's probably singing some _

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

She smirked as she pulled out her keys to said car. As she walked along the side of the red car, she scarped her key into its unblemished side. The scratching sound was music to her ears. Knowing what time it was, she knew the girl was probably drunk and he was thinking he was going to get lucky then he would put on a ton of his cologne and she glared at the car, pushing her key into the lock and turning it. She opened the door and looked at the black, heated leather seats with a smirk.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna to get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth_

_Of that bathroom polo_

_And he don't know..._

'Ginny' in deep ragged strokes were now carved into his leather seats. She smirked satisfied of this before slamming the door as she climbed out. She looked at the bat, before slamming into the side of the car. The metal crunched loudly in the parking lot. She moved onto the other headlight, smashing it in as well. She looked at what she had done so far and still feeling angry with Harry, decided to take the key along the other side and taking her pocket knife to all four tires. She gave several more angry hits to the car before standing back. The car looked like it had just gotten into a serious car accident; that made her very happy.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ginny sauntered into the bar, stopping in the threshold to get used to the dimly lit lights. Her eyes scanned the room, falling on the couple making out wildly in the corner. There he was, his usually messed up hair was tangled around pale long fingers and the person he was making out with was definitely blond; bleached blond to be exact. At least, she knew one thing; the next time that he cheated it wasn't going to be on her.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No...not on me_

She strolled over tapping Harry on the shoulder. He pulled away from the mouth he was currently devouring to look at her. Seeing it was her, his eyes widened.

"Ginny!" He said in surprise. Ginny smirked, holding up his car keys. She dangled them for a moment in front of his face before dropping them in the drink beside him. He sighed, knowing the remote was now ruined.

"That's for cheating on me. I hope you like your new car." She said with a smile. The blond moved around Harry to stare at her.

"What did you do to Harry's car?" the voice asked. This time it was Ginny's turn to have her eyes widen. There stood none other than Draco Malfoy, one of Harry's best friends.

"You cheated on me with a guy!" She shouted. A few people close by turned their attention towards the trio. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm trying to quiet her down.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you'd react. I really wanted to tell you Ginny but I didn't know how to tell you I was in love with Draco." He said hurriedly, glancing over her shoulder at the other patrons of the bar.

"Either way, my reaction's still the same." She stated.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ginny pulled away from his grip. She turned around, grabbed the nearest guy snogging the hell out of him before pushing him away. She threw a smirk over her shoulder at the two boys and sauntered out of the bar, her hips swaying with every step.

_Oh...maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Harry looked at Draco, grabbing his hand pulling him out of the bar. He stopped a few feet away from his car. Draco smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in the state of Harry's sports car. He could see how mad Ginny had been and he didn't blame her in the least.

"That's one hell of a woman if you ask me. I'm glad I'm not the one who cheated on her." Draco said turning to his boyfriend. Harry glared at him as he numbly walked over to his car. Draco cringed as he heard Harry growl.

"That bitch carved her name into my leather seats!"

_Ohh...before he cheats_

**The End**

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please Review.


End file.
